xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Xavier (Earth-295)
For the mainstream character see: Riley Xavier, or see alternate reality versions. Riley Xavier (b. February 21, 2013) is a mutant. He is the son of John Xavier and Jubilee. 'History' Early Years Infected In September 2023, a sudden outbreak of a cordyceps-like infection originating from the current incarnation of Pestilence rapidly spreads throughout the United States. Since the outbreak, the world has gone into a state of panic and frenzy as officials try to fix and keep the situation under control. When the World Health Organization's attempts to procure a vaccine fail, the United States government does away with the bureaucrats in power and the establishment of the American government. The country is turned into a police state under the control of the military, and cities across the nation are placed under martial law one by one. Survivors of the pandemic are assigned to designated quarantine zones that are supposed to separate them from the infected and keep them safe. 'Powers' 'Powers as a Mutant' Telepathy: He is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synced with Cerebro, he can connect to every mind on a planet. Whether or not this also relates to all sentient lifeforms or specifically with Humans and Mutants is not known. * Telepathic Illusion: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Psi Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: The ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: The ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. * Mind Possession: The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: The ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. * Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. * Psionic Blasts: He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: The ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. * Mental Detection: He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Mind Transferal: He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. * Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Xavier family Category:Lee family Category:Telepaths Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters